Regal Pirates Plan V2
''Drum Island Arc'' *''Shortly after making their way into the Grand Line, the Regal Pirates, growing bored of seeing nothing but the constant blue of the seas and skies, decided to take a break from sailing and dock at Drum Island, the homeland of the late Pirate King's doctor, Tony Tony Chopper, a land known for their exceptional level of medical care and doctors, being some of the greatest one can find in the World.'' *''However, upon arriving, the Pirates bare witness to an enormous crowd of Marines all over the island, something which they had not accounted for, and found incredibly strange, deciding to pry into their business. Since the Marines seemed to be nothing but footsoldiers, Akihiko cloaked the presence of him and his crew, bending the light away from the ship and rendering them for all intents and purposes completely invisible. Due to now being imperceptible, the pirates slip into one of their many disguises, and enter the Drum Island.'' *''Overhearing a Marine's vocal demand for the services of a man known as Lauren, Akihiko and the others at the time decide to go after this Lauren individual, breaking in to wherever he is,perferrably in the dead of the night and shattering the glass windows, where they clash for a little, but the crew quickly explains to Lauren that they're on his side.'' *''Quickly dispatching the Marines that want to forcefully take him, Akihiko extends an invitation, and is about to leave, assuming that he would be turned down, but accepted it. However, when Lauren says he wishes to join, there was an uproar amongst the current triad, and barrels were drank. The crew, considering this a fair enough break, left Drum Island to return to the ship, which received a bit of cannonfire.'' ''Water 7'' *''After receing some cannonfire due to the results of their assault on Drum Island and their acquiring of a new crew member, Lauren, the navigator, our favourite piate crew heads to Water 7 to do a few repairs on the damage done to the hull, as well as add a few new features to their ship so as to better handle the journey of the Grand Line/New World.'' *''Sailing towards Water 7, the crew would see that outside of the more massive walls of the city built in an attempt to protect themselves from the constant threat of the Aqua Laguna, there could be seen that, despite the lavish buildings surrounding the island, there happened to be a large number of persons outside, seemingly huddled together and ready to attack the crew.'' *''Assuring them that they had no intentions to harm them, Akihiko asked for a rundown on the situation, where Six's character gives him the rundown of everything that had happened in the past, these persons forming an opposition to the forces oppressing them. Among them, were the entirety of the Galley-La Company, who, due to sticking true to their morals no matter the cost, were outcast by the new government.'' * ''Dressrosa'' ''Twilight Archipelago'' ''Bagnara Kingdom Defense''